houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden
Hidden is the tenth novel of the House of Night Series. The story picks up five minutes after Destined, starting from Lenobia's point of view. P.C. Cast said the Marked red fledgling Shaylin newcomer will have a larger role in "Hidden". Just the engagement between Neferet and Darkness (white bull). Kalona will have problems with his new job as the Sword Master of House of Night. The High Council now (finally!) knows about Neferet's evil-ness. P.C. Cast has also revealed, via her blog, that there will be something going on between Lenobia and Travis, and that Damien deserves a new boyfriend. Book Jacket Summary At last, Zoey has what she wanted : the truth is out. Neferet's evil has been exposed, and the High Council is no longer on her side -- but she's far from done wreaking havoc in the vampyre world. First, a mysterious fire ravages the stables. Then, Neferet makes a devastating move that will test them all. With the seeds of distrust sown and Darkness breeding chaos at the House of Night, everyone must band together -- but that's proving to be more difficult than ever before. The twins are barely speaking and the House of Night's former enemy, Kalona, has now become their warrior, pushing their trust to the limit. To top it off, Zoey is pretty darn sure she might be losing her mind. She saw something when she looked at Aurox through the Seer Stone that she can hardly explain to herself, let alone her friends. Is it possible that Heath has come back in a different form? Is that why Zoey's so intrigued by Aurox, when it's so obvious that he's dangerous? And who would believe her if she told them? Zoey knows that following her instinct about Aurox might be just what they need to defeat evil...but if she's wrong, it could cause the destruction of those closest to her. With tension at a breaking point and friendships on the line, can the nerd herd come together to stop the spead of Darkness before it's too late? Plot A fire ravages the stables and while Travis is being taken to hospital Lenobia kisses him. Nicole also helps to get the horses out. Thanatos arrives at the House of Night in Tulsa and she and Zoey's circle perform a reveal ritual about Linda's death. During this ritual, Aurox attacks and kills Dragon while wounding Rephaim. Stevie Rae contacts Kalona who swoops in and saves Rephaim. Neferet goes on the news and blabs about how she has broken away from the high council and about how the red fledglings are dangerous. Erin moves in to the House of Night and she and Dallas have a romantic relationship. Grandma Redbird is kidnapped by Neferet. Characters Vampyre Blue Vampyres *Neferet *Darius *Lenobia *Thanatos *Erik Night *Dragon Lankford (mentioned) *Anastasia Lankford (mentioned) Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson *James Stark *Dallas Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Damien Maslin *Shaunee Cole *Erin Bates Red Fledglings *Kramisha *Nicole *Shaylin Ruede Humans *Travis Foster *Martin (flashback, mentioned) *Sylvia Redbird *Aphrodite LaFont *Charles LaFont *Rephaim (at night) Animal *Shadowfax (cat, death) *Guinevere (cat, death) *Beelzebub (cat, mentioned) *Cameron (cat, mentioned) *Mujaji (horse) *Bonnie (horse) *Anjo (horse) *Diva (horse) *Nala (cat) *Duchess (dog) *Rephaim (during the day, as a raven) Other *Aurox *White Bull/Darkness *Kalona *Nyx (mentioned) *Erebus Images Other Covers Category:Books